<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Hearts x reader collection by Animaster888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782507">Kingdom Hearts x reader collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888'>Animaster888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All characters are over 18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOTES:</p><p>1. I can do all gender requests (or at least try to)</p><p>2. Lemons/sex stories accepted</p><p>3. Things like shy!reader, vampire!reader, ect can be accepted as well</p><p>4. Requests on other pages with be ignored.</p><p>5. I have only played kh 2, 358/2 days and part of kh3. I have also read all of the manga.</p><p>My specialties are:<br/>
Sora<br/>
Riku<br/>
Axel<br/>
Roxas<br/>
Xion(?)<br/>
Kairi (?)<br/>
vanitas(?)<br/>
ventus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. request list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Halloween werewolf! riku x reader (smut) (in progress)<br/>
2. Namine x male reader (fluff)<br/>
3. Xion x male reader (fluff)<br/>
4. Xion x female reader (smut)<br/>
5. Roxas x female reader (fluff) (in progress)<br/>
6. Sora x female reader (fluff)<br/>
7. vampire sora x female reader (smut)<br/>
8. merman sora x human female reader (smut) (FINISHED)<br/>
9. merman riku x mermaid female reader (smut)<br/>
10. vanitas x female reader (smut) (in progress)</p><p>11. Strelitzia x male reader (smut)</p><p>12. Ventus x fem reader (in progress)</p><p>13. pirate sora x female reader smut</p><p>14.  Demyx x outgoing keyblade wielder reader smut</p><p>15. Xigbar x naive keyblade wielder reader smut</p><p>I desperately need to finish at least one of these and stop starting new ones...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Riku x reader (sfw) marriage proposal scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I didn't want to start this off with a lemon...</p><p> </p><p>It was years after the journey had finished. You were a 21-year-old girl that was saved by Riku from the clutches of the heartless. It wasn't long after that, you realized you loved him. It was 2 years since you got up the courage to tell Riku how you felt and you never regretted it. He kissed you not even 5 seconds later and you have been a couple ever since.</p><p>Today was a holiday, so all the island dwellers were meeting up on the island for fireworks. Sora was lighting sparklers with Kairi as Riku lit some rockets off. After about 10pm, you and Kairi were sitting together when you noticed Riku whisper something to Sora. Sora smirks and nods.</p><p>"Kairi!" Sora calls. "Follow me, I want to show you something!"</p><p>Kairi rolls her eyes and follows Sora as Riku takes your hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He says.</p><p>Riku takes you to a cave with a drawing or Sora and Kairi sharing poapu fruit together. You chuckled at the cuteness before Riku wrapped his arms around your waist and turned your face so he could kiss you.</p><p>When you finally break the kiss, you look at him. "This is amazing..." You say.</p><p>"Well I'm about to make it better." Riku pulls away from you as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a box.</p><p>"Y/N...will you marry me?"</p><p>You choke on your breath as you blush. You can only nod and tear up as Riku stands up, placing the ring on your finger. He kisses you again.</p><p>"I love you." You say.</p><p>((the story will be followed up soon))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merman Sora x human female reader (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kink notes: cum inflation and dolphin-like penis</p><p> You sat on the beach, staring out at the ocean as you think about taking a swim. You didn't realize you were being watched by an admirer as you slip off your shirt and pants to reveal your bikini.</p><p>You dive into the water and submerge yourself. You swim down to the bottom where all the plants are and get tangled up in the seaweed. You were sure it was the end for you as you struggle to get free. Just as you lose your breath, you feel arms around you, pulling you out.</p><p>After passing out, you wake up a bit later in a little cove.</p><p>"Are you ok?" you hear a voice ask. You look up to see a shirtless boy hovering over you.</p><p>"Um...yeah, I'm fine." you sit up and see that the boy is a merman. You look up at his face, then back at his fish parts.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't expecting that." you say to him.</p><p>He chuckles. "I'm Sora." he greets you.</p><p>Ever since that day, a few weeks ago, you and Sora have gotten extremely close. To the point, he asked you to be his girlfriend. One day, you were both relaxing in the cove when he falls asleep. You watch his face as he sleeps blissfully when he begins to moan in his sleep. Suddenly, something catches your eye...</p><p>Something pink was slithering out of a slit where his crotch would be...</p><p>"um...Sora?" you shake him to wake him up.</p><p>"Oh, I was just dreaming about you." says Sora in a groggy tone.</p><p>"I could tell." you smirk and look down. He follows your eyes and blushes.</p><p>"Oops..." he chuckled in embarrassment when you get a frisky idea.</p><p>"Can I kiss it?" you ask him with red cheeks. Sora looks at you a moment to see if you were serious before nodding enthusiastically.</p><p>You take it in your lips, swirling your tongue around the exposed tip as Sora moans lightly. You chuckle a bit as it starts to slide out more. You turn your head to the side so that it's not to shoot down your throat and gag you.</p><p>Once it's all the way out your slide your tongue up its length as you make eye contact with a flustered Sora.</p><p>"Feels good?" you ask him.</p><p>"yeah." he whispers. you smirk as you remove your bikini, watching him turn even redder as he stares at your hard nipples and wet pussy. Sora grips his cock and begins to rub it before you stop him.</p><p>"Uh-uh, this dick is mine for a bit. you aren't allowed to touch it."</p><p>Sora smirks. "then I guess this is mine." he rubs your clit as you eye his dolphin-like appendage as it wraps around itself.</p><p>"Fuck me with it." you beg. Sora quickly complies with your request as you both get in the water. He thrusts in your pussy, making you yelp at the sensation.</p><p>"sounds like you liked that." Sora laughs. you get him to shut up easily, by kissing him and grinding your hips into his. he gasps as his cock squirms around inside of you, earning a loud moan from you.</p><p>As mere seconds pass, you start to feel your orgasm building up.</p><p>"S-Sora! I'm gonna cum!" you cry out. he smirks widely as he slips the skinny tip of his cock into your womb.</p><p>"Your gonna love this..." Sora suddenly thrusts upward, releasing a gallon of merman cum inside of you. You launch quickly and abruptly into a mind-blowing orgasm as your belly expands from the cum. When finished, you sit on him, trembling and panting as Sora rubs your belly.</p><p>"How was that?" he asks, chuckling at your facial expression.</p><p>"Amazing." you shudder as he squirms around inside of you more.</p><p>"Good, because I'm just getting started." suddenly Sora starts to swim around in circles, causing his penis to move in and out of you at fast speeds. It's not long before you become a babbling mess, cumming at every thrust.</p><p>"Sora! Please! I want more inside me!" you shout.</p><p>"H-hold your breath!" Sora cries. you do as told and he dives under, swimming faster than before and releasing more cum inside of you.</p><p>Finally, Sora pulls out and lays you back down in the sand as your pussy empties.</p><p>"I love you." he says to you.</p><p>"And I love you." you say in return just before you both pass out in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>